Prueba de Supervivencia
by M el Lunatico
Summary: sacando un poco de  las ideas de Saw, dos personajes bastante malvados son sometidos a una prueba para ver quien va a vivir, ubicado entre LDA y DTGM, les aseguro que la conclusión los sorprenderá jajaja


**Disclaimer: bah! no se ni para que lo hago si es segruo que no tengo ningun derecho sobre la serie, sino no habrai escrito esta historia de Drama Total jajaja**

**La prueba de supervivencia**

**Nota del autor: O,se me olvido jaja? va a haber sangre… pero tampoco me pertenece las retorcidas pruebas de Jigsaw, ni su "mensaje" que quiere dar con ellas.**

En una habitación oscura había dos personas que estaban de frente una a la otra pero en las paredes opuestas de la habitación, ambos estaban desmayados y sentados en sillas de metal. Llevaban unos extraños collares que estaban conectados a unos dispositivos que tenían en las espaldas.

Algunas de las luces que colgaban en la habitación se encendieron de golpe, y ambos se despertaron lentamente sin saber donde estaban, sin poder verse el uno al otro debido a la oscuridad que todavía había en la habitación.

–¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó uno

–¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo aquí…espera un segundo esa voz…¿Chris?- pregunto la otra

–¿Heather?- pregunto el otro

Y entonces se encendieron las luces para iluminarlos a ambos y se pudieron ver aunque sea de lejos.

–¡Me puedes decir ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?- preguntó Heather molesta.

–¿Y cómo voy a saber? ¿No ves que estoy en la misma situación que tú?- dijo Chris

–Te juro si esto es una de tus bromas, te voy a….

Antes que pudiera seguir, Heather se levanto cortando un hilo, que por un complejo mecanismo acciono una grabadora de la que comenzó a escucharse una voz muy grave y siniestra

–Buenos días, Chris McLean y Heather Wong quiero jugar un juego. Durante años Chris te la has pasando torturando a la gente con retos sádicos, burlándote de ellos cada vez que puede, llegándoles a causar graves heridas físicas y emocionales en muchas ocasiones sin tener ninguno remordimiento, además de que tu ego masivo te hace pensar que estas por encima de los demás lo que según tú te da derecho a toda la atención y a tratar a los demás como basura porque creer que son inferiores a ti.

–Parece que alguien te ha estado vigilando, ¿eh Chris? –dijo Heather burlona

Y antes que pudiera continuar la grabación siguió

–En cuanto a ti Heather, tu historia no es muy distinta, te la has pasado manipulando y sacando ventaja de buenas personas por las mismas razones que Chris, tu ego masivo y arrogancia te hace creer que estas por encima de los demás, cuando por fin te dieron tu merecido, tú no solo no entendiste la señal que te vino de arriba, si no que continuas con tu forma manipuladora de ser creyendo que eres más merecedora de ganar que los que te rodean. Pero yo les daré la posibilidad de redimirse de sus errores. Pero para dar el primer paso tendrán que salir de esta habitación de la cual uno solo podrá salir de aquí con vida, cuando acabe la grabación tendrán exactamente dos minutos antes de que los collares que tienen en el cuello se comiencen contraen con una fuerza que los terminaran estrangulando de una forma violenta, estos collares están trabados por un aparato que está sincronizado con el pulso del otro, solo si el corazón del otro deja de latir podrán tener una oportunidad de sacarse el collar el cuello y poder sobrevivir, es decir para que uno viva el otro tiene que morir, en las puerta de la vida y la muerte ¿quién tendrá lo necesario para sobrevivir? Vivir o morir, la decisión es suya.

Cerca de ellos había un reloj en la parte alta de la habitación, una vez que termino el video comenzó a hacer una cuenta regresiva empezando de 180 segundos, obviamente indicando el tiempo que tenían para realizar su prueba.

–¡¿Quién demonios eres? – Gritó Chris al aire- seas quien seas esto no es para nada divertido.

–Esto me es muy familiar- dijo Heather pensando, y luego en un instante descubrió con terror la respuesta- ¡estamos en uno de los juegos de Jigsaw el asesino!

–¿Jigsaw? Vamos que no era solo una película- dijo Chris un tanto asustado.

–Pues parece que es bastante real- dijo Heather.

–Vamos es una broma, tiene que ser una broma ¿cierto?- dijo Chris con una muy obvia falsa seguridad, estando terriblemente aterrado.

–No lo creo- dijo Heather con frialdad- mira, al suelo.

Chris vio y se estremeció al ver que en suelo había varios cuchillos y otros objetos punzantes.

–No estarás pensando en…- dijo Chris temerosos.

–No quiero quedarme a averiguar si lo que tengo en el cuello puede matarme o no, lo siento Chris nada personal… bueno tal vez un poco- dijo Heather que seguía hablando con un tono tan frío como el hielo y con un poco de su maldad habitual, era obvio que ella también estaba aterrada pero no iba a permitir que Chris lo supiera, no podía darse el lujo de que él fuera el que sobreviviera.

Heather se levanto de la silla, corrió, tomó un cuchillo del suelo pero al hacerlo tan rápido se corto un poco la mano con otro que había cerca, se acercó hacia Chris y el conductor reaccionó saltando de su silla sobre Heather, derribándola. Estuvieron revolcándose en el piso uno segundos para luego levantarse algo lastimados, Heather seguía con el cuchillo que había sacado del piso y en la caída Chris logro manotear uno para él. Ya había pasado un minuto, tenían que ser rápidos o ninguno volvería a ver la luz del día.

Heather volvió a arremeter contra Chris, esté la alejo empujándola con la pierna haciendo que se chocara con la pared., Chris fue corriendo hacia ella agitando el cuchillo que tenía en su mano con los ojos cerrados gritando "¡ahhhhhhh!", al verlo Heather se corrió de la pared, rodó por el suelo, lo más lejos posible de donde estaban los cuchillos tirados y de Chris, y una vez que tuvo espacio se levanto rápido. El contador marcaba que sólo había medio minuto más para saber quien sobreviviría a la prueba macabra.

Esta vez ambos fueron corriendo uno hacia el otro, encontrándose en el centro de la habitación Chris intento hacerle un tajo en el vientre, a lo que Heather lo esquivó con facilidad (ser flaca como un escarba dientes tiene sus ventajas, supongo), lo siguiente que hizo fue darle un puñetazo a Chris en medio de la cara con la mano que tenía libre, el anfitrión soltó el cuchillo y se llevó ambas manos a su rostro al notar que su nariz comenzaba a sangrar.

–Mi hermoso rostro, arruinado –dijo olvidándose de la horrible situación en la que estaba.

Heather aprovechó el momento para darle un rodillazo a la entrepierna, y darle un golpe más que hizo que Chris cayera de espaldas, quedaban quince segundos.

Heather fue rápido hacia Chris, se inclinó hacia el derribado y todavía aturdido conductor lo tomó del cabello, y levantó el cuchillo con intención de asesinarlo.

Chris entonces vio la mirada de Heather, ésta se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior titubeando, había odio y furia en sus ojos y pero también un poco de temor que Chris pudo notar. Cinco segundos para que el contador llegara a cero.

Heather antes de hacer lo que tenía pensado gritó:

–¡Lo siento!

Y comenzó a apuñalar a Chris con ferocidad hacia la parte superior del cuello, que era donde no estaba el collar.

El seguro de Heather se zafó, cayendo el collar, inmediatamente al suelo, el contador llego a cero y se escuchó la horrible voz de nuevo:

–Juego terminado.

De repente todas las luces de la habitación se encendieron y se comenzaron a oír carcajadas.

–que demonios quieres ahora –dijo Heather con rabia– ya lo mate que no ves, maldito psicópata.

La voz se escucho de nuevo diciendo:

–Muchos no valoran estar vivos pero tú no, ya no… Jajajajajajaja inocente palomita.

–¿Qué?- dijo Heather desconcertada.

Y en eso comenzó a sentir que algo le trepaba por las piernas, se volteó a ver a Chris que estaba todavía muy aturdido.

–AHHHHHH, ¡Chris, eres un zombi! –gritó, y lo siguiente que hizo fue darle una patada a al est–mago, a lo que el anfitrión aúllo y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

–No soy un zombi –dijo casi sin aliento.

–Espera un segundo, si no lo eres y yo no te maté entonces ¿por qué se soltó la trampa de mi cuello, más aún por qué no se activó la tuya?

–Porque fue todo una broma del día de los inocentes –dijo una voz muy familiar.

–¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Heather.

De golpe las paredes se cayeron, revelando ahí estaban los otros veintiún competidores del programa y el Chef tras un micrófono

–Vaya que les hicimos una buena broma- dijo el Chef con la voz modificada.

–¡¿Qué demonios, está ocurriendo aquí?- grito Heather bastante confundida.

Luego de que les dieran unos minutos para salir de la conmoción, y para que Chris recupere el aliento Duncan comenzó a explicarles.

–Verán el Chef vino el otro día a pedirme algo del dinero que gane para hacerle una buena broma a Chris.

–En eso estábamos viendo esta película de terror con algunos de nosotros- dijo Gwen.

–Y se nos ocurrió también hacerle de paso una mala pasada a Heather- dijo Courtney.

–A lo que me pareció una muy buena idea- dijo el Chef.

–Planeamos hacer un falso secuestro, durmiéndolos a ambos con cloroformo y gas para dormir cuando estuvieran solos, eso fue tan divertido jajaja- dijo Izzy.

–Y los trajimos al set de filmación donde teníamos toda la utilería que necesitábamos- dijo Owen

–Preparamos toda la escenografía y colocamos los cuchillos de utilería, un poco antes de despertarlos- dijo Geoff tomando uno el cuchillo que había tenido Heather en la mano, mostrando que era retráctil. Heather ante el estrés de la situación no se había dado cuenta que de la cantidad de veces que apuñalo a Chris de ninguna de las "heridas" que le había hecho con esté sangraban.

–¿Y cómo se salió el collar que tenía en el cuello?- pregunto Heather

–¿Eso? Mecanismo a control remoto- dijo Harold, mostrando un control remoto- los collares no les iban a hacer ningún daño, al momento que "mataste" a Chris, presionamos este botón- dijo señalando al botón rojo- y eso hizo que el "collar estrangulante" se soltara de tu cuello Heather

–Son unos… son tan….aj, ni siquiera puedo pensar en un insulto para decirle que son- dijo Heather con algo de indignación.

–Admítelo, esta fue una buena lección para ti y para Chris- dijo Duncan.

–Aunque algo dura pero justa- dijo Beth.

A lo que todos comenzaron a reírse.

Heather tuvo que admitir que realmente fue una buena broma, monstruosa y cruel, pero muy buena broma, comenzó a reírse un tanto insegura, cuando de golpe se dio cuenta de que algo no coincidía.

–¡Esperen un momento! Si los cuchillos eran falsos me quieren explicar cómo es que me hice este corte en la mano- dijo señalándose a donde se había cortado al tratar de agarrar el cuchillo falso.

–Eso si no puedo responderlo –dijo Duncan, a lo que se volteó- ¿Chef tienes algo que ver con esto?

El chef puso una sonrisa inquieta, y con culpa confesó:

–Bien me descubrieron, cuando coloque los cuchillos retractiles pensé que no serian suficientes como para causarles terror a la bocona y al señor personalidad, así que puse unos cuantos de mi cocina, pero los coloqué por debajo del montón para que no pudieran alcanzarlos.

Todos se asustaron ante la confesión poniendo silenciosas miradas inquietas y de miedo. Chris y Heather rompieron el silencio molesto que se había generado, gritando aterrados al unísono.

–¡¿Quieres decir que pudimos haber muerto, en serio?

–Sí, lo siento- dijo el Chef inquieto.

En eso ambas víctimas de la muy pesada broma se desmayaron del shock y comenzó a salirles espuma por la boca, los demás se asustaron, y preocupados los levantaron y se los llevaron al hospital más cercano, del cual salieron después de un buen rato.

**Moraleja de la historia: Todo es joda y diversión hasta que uno pierde uno ojo… Jajaja ya en serio jodan al que quieran pero sin irse al carajo, por favor.**

**FIN**


End file.
